Forget
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: It was all her stupid fault that Danny got rejected by the girl of his dreams. "Ember..." Danny growled. It. Was. All. Her. Fault. - Danny's POV of when Sam kisses Dash. DxS


**Hey! I've been looking for a story about this for ages and I'm surprised I haven't found one yet. (I've haven't checked all the stories so don't blame if I'm wrong, I just probably didn't see it) Anyways, this episode was DEFINATLY one of my favourites. The most epic part was when Sam asks Danny to stop looking at her and he takes out a picture and stares at it! XD XD Oh. My. God. I freaking died laughing at that part. **

**And Sam-obsessed Danny is so freaking cute. Anyone else awed every time he did something adorable about Sam? xD Lol, I'm in love with a cartoon character, something is _definatly _wrong with me xD But anyways, here's Danny's POV of the part where Sam kisses Dash to break Danny's love spell. Technically its like a flashback thing as in the italics are the memory. **

**Disclaimer: I...do...not...*grumble*...own...FAIRLY ODD PARENTS! Argh...Danny...Phantom *screams no in the air* I hate/love Butch Hartman. **

* * *

><p>Every time he thinks of that time. Every time he remembers that memory. A billion emotions ran through him all at once. Hurt. Anger. Frustration. Sorrow. Despair. Depression. Confusion…<p>

_Regret…_

Danny felt his entire world explode from one moment. One moment of his entire fourteen-year-old existence that completely destroyed his world. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe anything anymore.

_She was…She was…kissing him. She was kissing…Dash. _

_Sam was…kissing Dash._

_**Samantha Manson was kissing Dashiel Baxter. **_

Danny couldn't control his hurt. He couldn't control his anger or confusion. He was so hurt. So depressed. So neglected…

_**So angry.**_

_Sam was kissing Dash. Willingly. And she was doing it on purpose. She wanted him. That's why she was kissing him. She wanted Dash. All this time she's been lying to them – she likes Dash…_

_Not Danny. _

She didn't like him. She _never _liked him. All those signs that he thought were there, he imagined them all. He _thought _them all up and he _thought _she might actually like him for who he was. But she didn't…

He'd fallen for his best friend…

Oh God he's fallen deep.

_Sure everyone thought Danny was under Ember's love spell…but it actually just amplified his real feelings for Sam. It's just made them stronger, by not how much he likes her, by how much he shows he likes her. It's only made him fearless to act on his feelings. Danny wasn't under any spell. __**He never was. **_

But Sam…

_Never liked him. She never wanted him. She never liked him which was why she was kissing Dash; which was why she's always denied the lovebirds comment (while Danny only did it because he was too shy and scared of rejection). _

This was why his attempts to get her jealous by pretending to still like Paulina always failed. Because she's never had feelings for him in the first place. Sam's never had a crush on him. She's never liked him at all. Danny's warped imagination just _made _it all up. He was twisted enough to create images of Sam actually liking him when they weren't meant that way at all.

Sam probably actually did like flying from those heights. Sam probably was just trying to warm his hands like a normal friend. Sam probably did hate Paulina because she was shallow. Sam probably did get mad at Paulina when she was going to break my heart as a normal friend would do.

Every time he thinks about it, he feels so rejected. He feels so empty. He feels so alone every time his tortured heart thinks about it. **Every. Single. Time.**

It was the most agonizing minute of his entire life. The most painful thing that he's ever experienced. But he didn't realize it until after...

"_Sam? How could you?...STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Danny yelled madly. His entire world crashing down all around him._

_He didn't care about anything. He didn't care that __**Sam**__ actually kissed Dash. He didn't care that Dash pulled away with disgust as well as Sam. He didn't care that neither of them wanted that to happen. _

_He just wanted Dash away from her. He just wanted to forever erase the image of Sam's lips touching Dash's. He just wanted it to go away. He wanted the pain to go away._

_Sam looks horrified, but Danny couldn't sink it in. Her beautiful purple eyes catch Danny's heartbroken ice-blue ones and he words start to come out before she could register them. _

"_Danny! I'm so sorry, I..."_

_They run off but Sam's apologizing to him, which means she didn't mean that to happen! She didn't mean to kiss him! Danny still had hope left in him and he wanted it to grow. He smiled slightly and pointed at her. _

"_You and Dash? But we were..." he wanted some signal that they were together. That what happened never was supposed to happen._

_But Sam doesn't say anything. Her horrified expression made sense to Danny then. She wasn't terrified of what she's done, they'd never been together. She's never felt that way. Sam was only terrified of what he'd feel. She was terrified of him. Sam was only terrified of Danny's reaction._

_Danny's hopeful smile fell and he felt the energy drain from his body. He felt so alone and afraid. How could people live with heartbreak? Was this how normal teens felt every day? Was this how it felt to be rejected? Was this how Vlad felt when Mom married Dad? Was this how everyone felt when they got dumped?_

"_It's...but we weren't...were we?" he asks Sam._

_She looks down guiltily, her sad frown increasing across her face. She looked so beautiful...but Danny knew better. Her beauty was what got him into this mess in the first place. How ironic her sentence about how 'looks are deceiving' was still coming back to haunt him even after the whole dance fiasco. _

"_No...Ember did that. It's just that, it's so hard because part of me...part of me really liked this and..." Sam trails off. _

_Danny's heart seemed to reach the moment where it couldn't take anything anymore. He couldn't believe his heart could sink any lower and again he was proven wrong by Sam. He was proven wrong again. _

_Then, Danny started to remember. He remembered Ember. He remembered that this was her fault in the first place. He looked at her on the stage, singing her sensational international song that controlled the minds of teenagers everywhere. She was strumming her guitar as if she was the Queen of the World. She stuck her tongue out and rocked along to her song. Her face and body language smug of the immense power surge she was receiving._

_Danny felt his anger growing. It was all her fault. It was that entire stupid Ember's love spell that destroyed him. It was all her stupid fault that Danny got rejected by the girl of his dreams. _

"_**Ember..." **__Danny growled._

_**It. Was. All. Her. Fault. **_

_Danny felt his anger rush through him, giving his strength from his once tired and drained body. His broken heart got replaced by a cold steel one; that just wanted to take anger on everything. He wanted to make her hurt so bad she wouldn't be able to lift a finger. He wanted her hurt so badly he'd be willing to kill her if she wasn't dead already. He wanted to end her. He wanted to destroy her molecule from molecule and then shred them to pieces. He wanted to put her on fire and leave her like that forever. He wanted to inflict pain. He wanted her to feel horrible intensifying brutal pain. He wanted her to feel as if she had no place on Earth or the Ghost Zone to hide from him. _

_**Danny wanted to freaking suck the ghostly life out of her. **_

_He felt his ghost side take over him. His once caring warm ice-blue eyes were now replaced by a tortured angry murderous glowing green. He felt his body shake with anger. Looking at her smug and happy made Danny the angriest he's ever felt in his entire life. _

"_Danny! Are you okay?" Sam asked him. _

_Her voice snapped his glowing green eyes away from him. But it didn't take away the pain. It didn't take away the fact that he's been broken. It didn't take away the fact that Sam's kiss had been wasted on his enemy. It didn't take away the fact that Ember made him show his feelings. It didn't take away the fact that he was broken beyond repair thanks to her love spell. It didn't take away the fact he'd been rejected by the girl he's been dreaming about for months. It didn't take away the fact he wanted to obliterate her into a thousand tiny pieces._

**"**_**No...I feel like my heart's been ripped out..." **__Danny glared at Sam menacingly, the hurt shown clearly in his icy blue eyes. __**"But I know who I can TAKE IT OUT ON!" **_

_He tightened his fists so hard his short nails cut into his palms. And he transformed, not caring if anyone saw him. He just wanted the pain to go away. He wanted it to be gone. And the best possible way was the hit something. _

_To hit something __**really hard.**_

_Danny's hair turned snow white, his eyes returned to the murderous glowing green they were and his normal clothes changed into his black and white polarized old lab suit. He felt as if he could crush a thousand elephants with just his bare hands. And with all his strength, he burst like a speeding rocket in the air, not caring if anyone saw him. Not caring if he hurt anyone. He just wanted the anger to take control. He wanted the pain to disappear and leave him alone._

_Danny just wanted to forget. He wanted to forget everything. _

But no matter how hard Danny tried to forget that painful night. No matter how many times he's drowned himself into his pillow or ghost-fighting, it was always there. Always haunting him like his own personal ghost.

How ironic.

And this was why he hated remembering. This was another reason why he hated Christmas. Happy couples and families together? Danny was all alone in the world and his family never stopped arguing. This is why he'd be desperate to find a girlfriend.

Because he didn't want to fall into Sam's trap again.

He's learnt his lesson. You mess with the Ultra-Reclyco-Vegetarian Goth and you end up with a broken heart. You end up all alone with no one there to be with you.

Danny's learnt his lesson.

That was why he was never going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh, how was it? I hope it was okay. The ending was really sucky but I wrote this about four in the morning so *shrugs* <strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra **


End file.
